


you're unalarmed (consumed by the gears in your head)

by mccallme (gamorage)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Comfort Sex, M/M, Rutting, Sexual Content, and derek is almost definitely depressed, only without the sex, set after erica's death, stiles is probably depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5313773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamorage/pseuds/mccallme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It begins after Erica’s funeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're unalarmed (consumed by the gears in your head)

**Author's Note:**

> repost #4
> 
> title from maeve kelly's _lifeline_.

It begins after Erica’s funeral.

It’s a nice service- nicer than most of the ones Stiles has been to, but he can’t help but hate it. It reminds him of his mother’s funeral, leaving him with a lump in his throat that’s near impossible to swallow around.

Boyd is sat in the back, jaw tense and eyes wet. Beside him, Isaac wipes furiously at his face to get rid of any tears. Scott is with him, rubbing his back with a tired look in his eyes. Derek is nowhere to be seen. 

Stiles is sitting by himself, all alone, and he doesn’t belong here. He’d had all of two conversations with the girl, he has no right to miss her, no right to cry.

Still, when they lower her coffin into the ground, Stiles bites the inside of his cheek until he tastes blood to stop the sob that built up in his chest.

 

“You should’ve come, Derek.”

He doesn’t even have to turn around to know that it’s him. 

(It’s always him.)

There’s a silence, a deafening silence, and then there’s shuffling. In the darkness, Stiles can feel the sadness radiate off of Derek in waves. He doesn’t move.

“It wouldn’t have been right.”

Stiles scoffs. “Nothing about this situation is  _right_ , dude. You were her alpha.”

There’s a sudden dip in the bed beside him, and the bedsprings squeak. “No. She decided to run away to become an omega with Boyd. I wasn’t her anything.”

Stiles suddenly rolls over to face Derek. He’s sitting at the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. “Alpha status or not, she was family, Derek. That means something.”

Derek lifts his head and looks at Stiles. “And when her parents asked me who I am? What would I say? That I’m the person who got her killed? I can’t face them, I just  _can’t_ —”

"Hey! You didn’t get her  _killed_ , Derek. Her death wasn’t your fault.  _You_ didn’t kill her.”

"If I hadn’t given her the bite—"

"Something else might’ve killed her. There’s no way to tell, Derek. There’s just no way."

It’s a close call, really, who kissed who. Because they both lean in at the same time to fill the silence, but Derek’s hand is on Stiles’ cheek and Stiles’ hand threads through the hair at the nape of Derek’s neck. It’s sudden, but completely expected. 

Derek’s on top of him now, peeling his leather jacket off, sucking bruises into the pale skin of Stiles’ neck. He bites the inside of his cheek to stifle the loud moan that Derek’s sucking and nipping elicits, and involuntarily thrusts his sweatpants-clad hips against Derek’s. 

Five minutes later, they’re rutting against each other frantically, and Stiles comes in his pants, the sticky, wet feeling something he knows all too well. Derek doesn’t stop thrusting until he groans into Stiles’ neck and goes limp. 

It’s a nice position, really, and Stiles would love to stay like this for a while, except the jizz in his pants is making him feel dirty, so he squirms. Derek grunts above him and he laughs.

"I need to change my pants, dude."

Derek rolls over so he’s on the left side of the bed.

Stiles gets up out of bed and changes out of his soiled pants. When he gets back, Derek’s curled up on his side, snoring softly. Stiles smiles fondly.

It was wrong, probably. To do this now. Then again, everything about the situation is fucked beyond repair.

Stiles yawns. 

He’ll think about it tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> i am on _**[tumblr](http://ramenoff.co.vu/)**_ if u want to fight me.


End file.
